No Man's Right
by Lani-S
Summary: One year after the death of his wife a former love reenters Fred's life with a bang and he must help her overcome her greatest enemy her husband. Contains spousal abuse and some foul language in later chapters.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and WB entertainment own all characters and places. But I own the PLOT and ALL ORIGNAL CHARACTERS. I've never owned anything in my whole life. Sooo HAHAHAH. Sorry.  
  
Title: No Man's Right Author: Laura-Nicole Spencer Category- Drama- Romance- G/K (sorry for all of the G/Al'ers. I just see him with Katie) R/He, B/OC, C/OC, G/OC, P/P, H/OC, F/OC and Later on F/A. Characters- Fred Weasley, the Rest of the Weasley Clan, and the Hogwarts Crew  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Dream Scequence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cecilee, what? NOOOOOOO." As the world turned to black  
  
  
  
I cannot sleep now Fred Weasley thought to himself, as he laid awake in his bed. God has it really been a year. Maddie' s birthday is tomorrow. I wish you were here babe. I'm going to check on the girls. Fred decided as he put his feet on the floor and padded across the room to where his year old daughter Madalyn Jane slept. Cecilee would love to see this. She is the image of her mother.  
  
Fred then entered the room where three-year-old Emily Grace was sleeping soundly. She didn't look like either of her parents; she was the twin Fred's sister Ginny never had. She looked just the way Fred remembers his sister looked and acted. He kissed his sleeping daughter on her forehead and left the room, entering the hallway.  
  
"Fred?" he heard a voice say making him jump out of his skin. He whipped around to see Katie Bell looking back at him from the staircase.  
  
"Geeez Katie, don't do that. What are you doing here, it's three in the morning. I thought we agreed that you would go home to my brother at nights from now on?" Fred said trying to keep his voice down as not to wake his sleeping daughters.  
  
" We did but Jamie called us saying that you were calling out in your sleep again and it was scaring her. She wanted me or George to come over and check on you. She was worried." Katie answered coming full up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy." Said five-year-old James Leigh who was standing in her doorway with the blanket she never went anywhere without.  
  
"It's ok Baby. Why don't you go get back into bed? I'm going to walk out Aunt Katie. Ok?" Fred said feeling horrible that he was keeping his daughter awake.  
  
"I'm sorry Kate. I hate when this happens. It seems that the only time I sleep she doesn't." Fred said as Katie pulled her trainers on.  
  
"It's ok I'm glad she knows she can call me any time. It's not a big deal Braed was up any way. I better get back, George will have him on the living room floor playing when I get back and it will be me that has to stay up with him until he goes back to sleep, and then get up for work in the morning. Do you need any help tomorrow morning getting them ready?" Katie asked as she pulled her cloak on over the plaid pants and T-shirt she was wearing.  
  
"I don't think so but check in. If Maddie is having a cranky morning, you'll have to come and help as much as I hate to admit it. Sorry again Kate, see you tomorrow." Fred answered as Katie stepped on to the front step. Fred could see his brother and nephew in the window of the house where they lived across the street.  
  
"Good Night." Katie called as she waved to Braeden through the window.  
  
Fred turned and climbed the stairs. He entered the room where Jamie was laying with down with the teddy bear she received from her mom when Maddie was born. "Hey sweet pea. I'm sorry for that. I'm glad you called Aunt Katie. That was a good thing to do. But there is no reason to be scared; Daddy just was having a bad dream that's all. Ok." Fred asked his daughter.  
  
Jamie nodded. "I love you Daddy. Can I go back to sleep now? I have school in the morning." Jamie asked her father.  
  
"Always the parent. That's my job Jame go to sleep. Sweet dreams. Love you." Fred said Jamie closed her eyes.  
  
365 days ago 365. I can't believe it. Only 354 days since the accident. God Cecilee, why did you have to go. With that thought Fred drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
"Well Maddie, how is your cake." Molly Weasley asked her granddaughter as she smeared it all over her face.  
  
"Maddie can I have some?" Fred asked his smiling daughter, with that Maddie picked up the last of her cake and smushed it right into her father's face.  
  
"That's my girl." Ron Weasley said as he handed his brother a napkin and he kissed his goddaughter on the top of the head. Fred got up from the table and headed toward the first floor bathroom.  
  
"How are you holdin' up?" Ginny asked when she found her brother in the parlor of his home with a picture of his dead wife.  
  
"Not bad. I had another dream last night. I woke most of the neighborhood. Well just Jamie and Katie, but still my five-year-old can't sleep at night, because I dream about that day. George offered to take the girls at night so they can sleep, but I can't, he and Katie already have Braeden to deal with, and I can't be separated from them. Gin what do I do? It's getting to be too much." Fred asked his sister who sat across from him.  
  
"How about I move in her for one month, you go back to work, George will agree to that one. I'll get Jamie, Em and Maddie ready in the morning, take Jamie to school, and the other two to the Burrow for the day and at three I'll pick up the three of them and come back here, then Katie and I will make dinner. Ok." Ginny responded as Fred nodded his agreement.  
  
"Thanks Gin. The girls and I welcome you to our home." Fred said as he hugged his baby sister.  
  
  
  
One Month Later.  
  
"Ginny, what can I say? You put my life back together like Katie couldn't, but believe me she tried. I thank you both. I think I'm ready to move on with my life." Fred said at dinner the night Ginny was returning to her life with her boyfriend Brett who learned early in their relationship that her family was her number one priority. "Well let's dig in this looks delicious" Fred told the others as her picked up Maddie' s plate to give her some turkey.  
  
Early the Next Morning (Around. 5 am)  
  
Fred was startled awake by a loud banging on the front door. He got a sick feeling in his stomach. Who would knock on his door at this hour? If was any member of his family they would let themselves in. " Daddy, who's that?" Emily said she and her sister entered the room.  
  
"Daaaddda!" Maddie cried from her crib.  
  
"Jamie you and Em crawl into my bed. Come on Maddie you are coming with Daddy." Fred said as he picked up his crying daughter and headed down the stairs. "I'm coming." Fred called as the person on the other side of the door stopped knocking. Fred opened the door surprised to see the person on the other side of the door. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and WB entertainment own all characters and places. But I own the PLOT and ALL ORIGNAL CHARACTERS. I've never owned anything in my whole life. Sooo HAHAHAH. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: The Law and Order Characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Studios. I couldn't be bothered making up names of new characters.  
  
Title: No Man's Right Author: Laura-Nicole Spencer Category- Drama- Romance- G/K (sorry for all of the G/Al'ers. I just see him with Katie) R/He, B/OC, C/OC, G/OC, P/P, H/OC, F/OC and Later on F/A. Characters- Fred Weasley, the Rest of the Weasley Clan, and the Hogwarts Crew  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Angelina Johnson stood on the Fred's front step, soaked to the bone. "Angie, what is going on? Are you all right? What am I saying, come in." Fred said astounded the last time he saw Angelina Johnson was five years prior when he married Cecilee.  
  
Angelina stepped into the house, "I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to turn, I just left with barely anything. he was soo drunk and angry. couldn't remember anyone else' s address." She told him sounding very tired and confused. Fred finally got a good look at the girl he was once about to be married to, she was thinner than he remembered, she also had two black eyes, her face was swollen on one side, she was limping and sounded like she was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Angie sit down, Madalyn you and I are going to call Aunt Katie. And get the first aid box. You'll be ok." Fred said he took Maddie in to the kitchen  
  
  
  
Fred put Maddie into her high chair and picked up the phone and dialed his brother's phone number. George answered the phone sounding like the phone woke the whole house, "What?" was the response.  
  
"It's me put Katie on." Fred told his brother with an urgent tone.  
  
"She getting Braed, hang on, the phone woke him. Here she is." George told him. "Fred what's wrong? Is the girls?" Katie asked sounding very worried.  
  
"No Kate but can you come over. You'll want to see this." Fred said.  
  
"I'm on my way." Katie answered as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Well Miss Maddie Let's get. you back to bed." Fred told his daughter who was asleep on the tray of her high chair. Fred picked her up and went back to the parlor where Angelina was waiting.  
  
"Fred where are you. Angelina oh my god." Fred heard Katie say as he picked up the first aid box from the bathroom.  
  
"Fred, I'm calling Roger. Ok." Katie said as she flew past him. This is what he liked about Katie she took charge when he needed her to.  
  
"Angie, what happened?" he asked as he reentered the room with Maddie and the first aid box.  
  
"Jason and I were going on a holiday without the girls. We were going to come here and visit with everyone. I dropped the girls off with Jean, my mother-in-law, and then went back to our apartment. I was packing when Jase came home drunk again, he accused me of cheating, he then proceed to beat me and then push me down the stairs. He then left and had not come back when I took our flight here. I was unconscious for a good number of hours. Oh god what am I going to do?" Angelina told him as he put his daughter in the playpen and then started put some antiseptic on the cut on her face.  
  
"Angie, you sound like you have broken ribs, and it looks like you have a broken cheek bone and ankle from what I can tell. Ok you are going to have to see a doctor." Fred told her.  
  
"I know, a lady on the flight cleaned my cut too. Oh god my girls. I need to get them here." She said sounding almost frantic.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Katie emerged from the kitchen with a teapot and four cups on a tray. "I'll get the door, it's Roger." Katie said as she put the tray down.  
  
"Roger. Roger Davies." Angelina asked as she struggled to take a cup of tea.  
  
"Yeah he and Erin Brady-Winston, you remember Erin." Fred asked as Angelina nodded. "Well she married a boy from Manchester, who went through Oxford Law with her and Roger. Yes, I said law so if a witch or a wizard need a lawyer than we call them." Fred finished explaining as Roger Davies and Erin Brady- Winston walked through the door looking very professional.  
  
"Ok we need to know what happened and names." Erin said taking charge like she used to when they were all in school.  
  
"Well my husband is Jason John Anders. My daughters are Rhianna Leigh and Emmalie Grace Johnson; I never used Anders myself. They go by Annie and Gracie. The story in short is that my husband has spent the last three years beating my children and me. I tried to have him charged, but he told the police that I was a mental case suffering from post partum depression and that I dreamt the whole thing. Yesterday, we were suppose to leave for here, when he accused me of cheating on him, when it is actually the reverse, and then beat me and pushed me down the stairs of our penthouse. I'm glad that the girls are with Jean and John. When I came to I, pack a knapsack and took my flight. Jason is probably still drunk or with his girl friend. I apparated here once I passed through customs. I couldn't think of where anyone else lived. So I came here, I could have gone to my Aunt Martha but she is a little senile and would have told me to go home to Jase." Angelina repeated her story; Fred was just as horrified when he heard it, when he heard it. How could any one willingly beat their wife, mine was taken from me and he brakes her bones.  
  
"Ange we need to get you to a doctor, muggle preferably so that there will be record of it, I don't know how if a report from St. Mungo' s stand up in a muggle court." Roger said and then turned to Erin. "We need to get possession of her children, Erin can you call your contact in the NY DA's office?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get a emergency custody order for a third party, if he is this violent we can't afford to let the children stay with her. If he finds her he may hurt them too. I'll call Jack and Serena to see what they can do. I'll fly to New York and escort them to a classified location. Fred can I use your phone, I'm going to book a flight to New York." Erin said in her thick Irish accent.  
  
"It's in the kitchen, but book two tickets, I'm going with you." Fred said and Erin nodded and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"What? Why?" Angelina said very labored.  
  
"Because Erin can't travel with two small children whose father may attack her. So I am going to go with her. Ok." Fred said as her turned and looked at Roger. "Is that going to be a problem?" he said.  
  
"Yes, I don't want you to get involved." Angelina stated before Roger had a chance to answer.  
  
"Angie, I got involved when I opened the door." Fred told as a matter-of- factly. "Katie would George be able to take Braeden over here to watch the girls, so you can take Angelina to the hospital. London General has two nurses that are witches. Mention my name they will take care of the rest." Roger said. Katie nodded as Erin reentered the room.  
  
"Jack is going to go to a judge who sympathizes with battered women. The order should be ready when we land. A unit has been stationed outside the building of John and Jean Anders, so if Jason realizes that you are gone he can't take the girls and disappear. Our flight leaves in two hours from Heathrow. I'm going back to the office to call Joey; he is in office in NYC. He'll meet us at the gate." Erin said as she pulled out a mobile phone and dialed a number then as if on cue disapparated. With Roger on her tail almost immediately.  
  
"What are your daughters' names again?" Fred asked. "I don't want to call them by the wrong name."  
  
Angelina laughed. Fred was horrible with names. "Rhianna Leigh and Emmalie Grace. Annie and Gracie respectively. Annie is five, Gracie is three." She responded.  
  
"My daughters are the same age. Speaking of them I should take Maddie up stairs and put her back in her crib. Do you want any thing a blanket or a change of clothes, some of Cecilee' s things are still here." Fred said.  
  
"A blanket will be fine." Said Angelina as Fred picked up his daughter. "Fred, she is Cecilee with red hair. She's adorable."  
  
"I'm going to go home and get my son and George and bring them back here. Ange, can you wait until I get Jamie ready for school, she'll have a fit if she is late." Katie said as she got up and headed toward the door. "I guess for the third time in the last year Weasley' s Wizard Weazes will be closed. Did you say you daughter's name is Emmalie Grace?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Angelina asked trying to put her teacup down.  
  
"Fred three year old is named Emily Grace too. Two different spelling of Emily though. But she goes by Emily, yours goes by Gracie." Katie said as she picked up her cloak.  
  
"That's odd. I think I am going to try and sleep." Angelina said as she tried to maneuver herself on the couch as Fred came down the stairs.  
  
"Ange, you can go up stairs to sleep, The girls are back in their own beds so you can have a nap in my room or the guest room, but the bed is not as comfortable in the guest room. There is also a bed in Maddie' s room. I have never sat on it let alone slept on it. Your best bet is my room, just to warn you Maddie sleeps in there with me." Fred said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Ok thanks, but the couch is fine. I'm really to sore to be moving around too much." She answered.  
  
"I could help you if you want." Katie offered.  
  
"No the couch is perfect. Go home Kate." Angelina said.  
  
"Ok I'm gone. If you need me just call, I'll be back in an hour." Katie said as she slipped out the door.  
  
"Did they ever get married?" Angelina asked Fred as he sat in the armchair directly across form her.  
  
"No, no one knew they were even together, until she was pregnant. I couldn't believe that George kept that secret form me for eight years. When we lived together, here, at the Burrow and at that tiny flat in Diagon Alley. Do you remember, how small it was, with the six, seven when Harry stayed with us, lived there?" Fred said shuttering at how small the living space actually was.  
  
"Yeah, the claustrophobia still get me when I think of it. Back to George and Katie. I knew from about a year after I moved to the states, Katie called and swore me to secrecy. She was so happy. Three years later, Alicia had a match in NY, so that's when I found out everyone else knew by this point she was pregnant. It was really funny, Alicia was completely insulted. Speaking of Al where is she now that was the last I heard of her?" Angelina said with yawn.  
  
"Al is in South Africa playing Quidditch. It was really funny no one heard for her for three months. Then all of a sudden Erin gets a letter; Al is living in her brother's home with him and his family. I always knew she would get places on her broom." Fred said with a laugh. "Well I should go get showered and dressed, so I don't miss my flight. You going to be ok for a few minutes?"  
  
"Yeah, when do you kids usually get up?" Angelina said as Fred got up to leave the room.  
  
"Not for two hours or more. They are sleepers, thanks to that. Katie usually wakes them, gets Jamie off to school and takes Braeden, Em and Maddie to the Burrow where Mum looks after them and Percy' s son Andrew, you remember Andy don't you?" Angelina nodded as Fred continued. "Andy is now seven and is nothing like Percy or Penny, he is Charlie through and through. He loves dragons." Fred said obviously proud of how his nephew turned out.  
  
"What are Bill's kids names, again? He had two girls didn't he?" Angelina asked as Fred rifled through a drawer in the desk located nest to the piano.  
  
"Danielle, Dani, and Alysen, Allie. Both are Gryffindors and top students and Quidditch players. Dani is a Chaser and Allie is the Keeper on the house team." Fred said starting to sound annoyed. "Where is it?"  
  
"Where is what?" Angelina said as she shifted her position on the couch.  
  
"My passport I can't leave England without it." Fred said as he found a locked box. "Katie put all sorts of important documents in here the girls birth certificates and my passport. Ahh Haaa. Here it is."  
  
"I guess you guys will need the girls passports to." Angelina said.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Are you going to have him charged?" Fred asked as he sat down again.  
  
"Yes. The bastard is going to rotten in hell for the hell he has caused me. One night he came home drunk and broke Annie's arm, when I took her to the ER. I lied to the nurse why my four-year-old was still up at three in the morning. I told them that she fell earlier in the day, and it only really bothered her when she slept. I want him off the streets, I think when someone is charged with spousal assault, it should be put on a record and when they try to marry someone else, the new spouse should be warned." Angelina said sounding angered.  
  
"Angie are you ok? What are you talking about?" Fred asked as Angelina' s famous temper surfaced.  
  
"A few months ago, I hired a private detective to get some background on Jase, I had a feeling that there was something that he nor his parents were telling me. He told me that Jase had been married before and had been charged with beating his wife. He spent three months in jail and two years doing community service for beating his wife Laura who he was married to for three months when they were in college. She had to change her name and move out of state to avoid him there is a restraining order still in place. Fred, how could I have been so stupid?" Angelina said, sounding totally disgusted with herself.  
  
"Angelina you weren't stupid just in love with who you thought was the man of your dreams. From that you got two little girls, who love you. Well there goes my shower, now I have to get going, or else I won't get through customs. I'll call when we have news." Fred said as he picked up his passport and knapsack.  
  
"Thank you for all you are doing, I wish we could have stayed closer. I'm sorry you guys got dragged in to this." Angelina said as the anger sort of melted away and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Well Gryffindors take care of one another." Fred said as he disapperated. 


End file.
